Home is Where The Heart is Broken
by Frumunda Cheese
Summary: edited Kiba is hurting by himself when Kakuro finds him and tries to help, yaoi. Mental instability.


This story contains explicit yaoi content. I like yaoi, if you don't like yaoi don't read this. These are Naruto characters that I do not own. Anyway this got deleted once on me so I have to say that I'm a bit mad at it, but hopefully it will still turns out good. It's a little(lot) angsty. _Flashbacks, it's not really happening, or emphasis _

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kankuro walked aimlessly threw the forest around Konoha, or almost aimlessly. He finished his mission early, the stupid could have been given to a genin. Instead of reporting in he decided to stay out on pay. They gave him the ridiculous mission, he was going to take advantage of it. He just wanted to relax, and maybe enjoy the greater things in life.

One of those greater things, which he happened to be looking for, would probably be out walking. The kid was usually out walking. 'Actually, he never seems to go home, it's like I can always find him somewhere in or around the village.' Kankuro walked on until he heard a soft noise. He almost ignored it thinking it was just a small animal. Only there was also a chakra signal in that direction, a distinctly human one.

Kankuro was no good at telling people apart though, he could just sense them. He walked in that direction. Then again people like his brother, with the demons, their chakra was different, more like an animals. The closer he got to that pulsing center, the more worried he started feeling. The smell of blood hung in the air, growing with every step. Kankuro could see a body lying on the ground, whoever it belonged to they were alive because they were shaking. Their chakra still pulsed.

Kankuro ran up to the boy, despite his act he owned a heart swelled with affection. The poor heart nearly stopped when he recognized the form. The very boy he had been seeking. "Kiba?" He reached a nervous hand toward the beaten boy.

Kiba coughed and looked up his left cheek bone held a purple lump, other than that his face looked, not so bad. His lip might have been swollen but it was hard to tell. "Kankuro?" His deep voice scratched out.

"I'm here now. Please Kiba, tell me what happened?" 'Because I will make sure they don't have the ability to do this again.' Kankuro kept his face solemn, kept his red hot rage boiling under his skin. He didn't want to scare Kiba, or make him mad, he just wanted to help.

Kiba looked Kankuro in the eye, and then he smiled. It was totally unnerving. "I never did like going home; it was never really a home." Kiba stopped so he could cough again, the rasping noise made Kankuro wondered if Kiba had a broken rib or two. Kankuro knelt down and started to check the leaf boy over for serious injuries. Being with the Kazekage forced him to pick up healing techniques, and right now he was very glad for it, thankful even.

"Home is where the heart is, that's what they say, not where the heart is broken." Kankuro listened to the tale unfold as he worked his healing chakra over Kiba's battered body. "Home is full of love not hate, cherished memories, not hateful ones. Something you try to remember, not lock away in the back of your mind. It's where you bring your friends to have fun, not where you don't dare bring anyone and cower in fear." Another pause for more coughing.

'Kiba must have forgotten that I was here, because there is no reason for him to be telling me any of this.' Kankuro was glad that he was being told though so he kept his mouth shut. Kiba looked distant and, _empty_. Konoha's loyal, friendly, dog breath. This, now, his completely unnerving behavior, was not the prankster everyone knew.

"A mother's love is the best, strongest, most pure love that can be found, for their child, but what if that mother hates her child? Then who could possibly love it, if not their own mother? If the child was so bad that their own mother hates them, what about everyone else?"

_"Kiba you horrible, ugly, unworthy, child! I hate you! Why was I cursed to bare something as retched as you?" An angry mother bore down on Kiba, she ripped at his clothes and skin, kicking, hitting, and biting even. Kiba tried his hardest not to make a sound as the beating ensued. That would only rile her up. He learned that lesson before, and not as slowly as she thought. When she was done she left Kiba to lie on the floor. After a few minutes she came in and hauled up on of his arms. Kiba was barely conscious; she dropped him outside, "Don't come in tonight, and don't even think of running away!" The words were harsh, and the door slammed just as harshly after they were said._

Kiba had stopped talking after he spoke his memory, its sounds ringing in the air. He didn't have to say much more anyway, because Kankuro knew where the injuries came from. He knew that he was never letting Kiba near, that wemo-monster again. He doubted that Kiba even knew what he said. Kankuro took a deep breath, 'Calm and steady.' He reassured himself.

Once Kankuro finished most of the healing Kiba's eye slid onto him, "I bet you're wondering why I told you, when I've kept my mouth shut around everyone else." Kankuro was surprised. He nodded his head not yet trusting his voice, "You're different from the others, they believed me when I said I got hurt sparing, they never questioned the presence of my coat, even in the heat, you though, you're different you're helping me. And anyways, I like you, I like you a lot."

Kankuro was shocked, he pulled Kiba into an embrace. "I really like you too." 'In a way that would scare you.' Kankuro felt his paint stroking Kiba's hair, it did not rub off though.

Kiba scoffed, "I'm unlovable." He pulled out of Kankuro's grasp and looked to the grass below him. Letting his fingers swell in and out of the sharp blades.

Kankuro raged at the statement, "That's a lie! Neither you nor anyone else can dictate my feelings, or anyone else's. It is arrogant to think so."

Kiba was silent as the words sunk in. Words that hung powerful and fulfilling. A single tear slid down Kiba's cheek. He wrapped his arms around Kankuro, he was still disbelieving but, he didn't want Kankuro mad at him either.

As if sensing this Kankuro pulled away. There was a sad look in his eyes. "Kiba why do you listen to the words of your mother, who beats you, over the words of a friend that cares for you?" Kiba thought that Kankuro was contradicting himself, the boy was full or arrogance.

_"Kiba your disgusting, no one could love you, they use you to try and make themselves look better, you're nothing to them, nothing to anyone!" _

_"Worthless scum!" _

_"I Hate you, your own mother, why would anyone else love you?!"_

"I'm disgusting, no one could love me, I'm only used, I'm nothing, worthless scum, everyone should-does hate me." Years of listening to something has a way of turning their words into beliefs. Kankuro was shocked at the words that flowed from Kiba's mouth. They were said with no emotion, as if he were just listing facts, actually now that Kankuro thought about it that's what they were to Kiba who had been talking the whole time.

Kankuro ran his hand over Kiba's jaw from his ear to his chin.

_Her hand slid across his face only to come back and hit him, slap him for being insolent_.

Kiba flinched away from the soft caress. His mother showed how such affections came to harm. He waited for that pain, that reminder of his worthlessness. No contact occurred, no curses or lamenting failures. Kiba recalled his companion, and realized his feared were unfounded. Kankuro helped him.

Kankuro wanted to pull the boy out of everything that his mother brewed around him. Teach him differently, show him there was love for him. "Kiba I will never hurt you." Kankuro said in a soft tone, his voice caressing and smooth. Kankuro knew how to deal with Kiba. He gained enough experience dealing with Gaara. Kiba looked at the sand nin, searching his eyes for lies and finding none.

"Kankuro you're so beautiful, I want to see you without the paint." The words were whispered, like a silent prayer, screaming to change the subject. Kankuro smiled, and then he stood pulling Kiba up with him. They were surprisingly close to a stream.

Kiba tried to pull out of Kankuro's grip, "I can walk fine on my own."

"I know you can, but I want to help you." Kankuro seemed to be full of surprises, and it was kind of unnerving Kiba. Making his reality more dream, more haze and confusion than life.

When they got to the stream Kankuro took off his clothes. Kiba blushed wanting to look away from the well defined body; pale from not seeing much of the sun; scared in some places, but that only added to the beauty in Kiba's mind. Kankuro smirked at the boy as he waded into the water. "Good thing it's the end of summer." Kankuro said before disappearing under the warm water. Kiba stayed on the beach, he wasn't sure if wanted to go in. maybe he should just leave anyway.

Kankuro popped out of the water, his makeup running all down his face, melting and smearing. Kiba snickered at him. The purple darkened most of the sand boy's face. Kankuro began rubbing away the mess. "Come help me?" He asked. Kiba complied, undressing and then joining the other.

Kiba wadded up to Kankuro and began rubbing his face where there was still paint. "This stuff is harder to get off then you would think." Kiba muttered as he rubbed.

"Yeah and after I spend the time to put it on too." Kankuro said with a light tone in his voice. Kiba continued to rub.

Kiba dipped his hands in the water again bringing them up as he surveyed Kankuro's face. There were still smears of paint covering it. Kankuro had stilled letting Kiba clean off his face to show his trust. He watched as Kiba looked very close inspecting the best way to go about this before a hand slowly rose. The palm gently cupped the older boys face as the thumb moved in circles. The paint was watered down and then washed off in this way. Kiba's other hand joined the first.

As his thumbs turned white Kiba would dip his hands in the water before bringing them up again. It was a whole new experience for both of them.

Kiba was cleaning carefully as to not get paint in the other's eyes. He could feel when the paint left Kankuro's face and went to his fingers. The feeling of the paint was rough and dry, and oily when wet, but Kankuro's skin was soft and silky under it.

Never before had anyone washed Kankuro's face for him. Kiba's gentle calloused fingers were creating fire on his skin. The ways that his eyes were studying Kankuro's face felt so intimate, so right.

Kiba washed the last of the paint from his hands, "All done." He said his eyes falling to the water. Kankuro took a hold of Kiba's hands bringing them to his face. He then put his hands on Kiba's cheeks turning his face and looking into his eyes. Kankuro pressed his forehead to Kiba's as he moved his body closer.

_Kiba was holding hands with Neji walking home. 'Neji should leave here.' "I can walk on my own Neji." Kiba said pulling away from Neji. 'I don't know why he was holding my hand.' Neji looked a little distraught but nodded and walked away. Kiba approached his home, his mother already waiting on the front porch. _

_"Kiba what did I tell you." Kiba gulped looking at his mother in fear. "Why did you impose on a Hyuuga?! That is not something you're allowed to do, no you should never do anything to anyone!" She came upon the scared child slapping him, then pushing him to the ground, she kicked him a few times then went back in the house_.

Kiba paled and turned away from Kankuro his eyes frightened. "Kiba I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either." With that Kankuro pulled Kiba's lips to his own. The cool sun shown down on them, drying the water running down their forearms, and Kankuro's face, neck, and chest. Kiba could feel the cooled water dripping from Kankuro's hair.

At first nothing happened, Kiba didn't respond, didn't even seem to be aware. Kankuro slipped his lanky fingers along the leaf boy's neck, and tears started to fall down his tattooed face. Kankuro pulled away only slightly making sure he was still close to the boy. Kankuro's thumbs rubbed circles on his cheeks. "Kiba tell me what is wrong."

Kiba looked up at Kankuro, there was something different in the look this time, "Thank you Kankuro." Kiba said chocking on his words, feeling amazingly free and slightly embarrassed. Kankuro smiled at Kiba and kissed him again. Kiba returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck. Kankuro closed the distance between their bodies. As he did Kiba gasped, opening his mouth and inadvertently giving access to Kankuro's eager tongue.

As Kankuro's tongue entered Kiba's mouth the boy pulled away blushing. "Kiba?" Kankuro asked trying to make sure he didn't upset the leaf nin.

Kiba looked up at Kankuro his eyes filled with passion and lust. "If you keep going I won't be able to stop." Kiba said in a husky manner, his body suggesting they keep going.

Kankuro gave him a silky grin as his mouth went to the boys neck. His lips closed over the sensitive skin and he sucked. Kiba moaned arching his body, causing a delicious friction. The movement surprised Kankuro into biting down on the subtle skin.

Kiba instead of becoming frightened, seemed to enjoy the act. His hands were fisted in Kankuro's hair as his legs found their way around the puppet master's waist. He slid his hips up and down, making Kankuro gasp and buck.

Kankuro walked both of them to the edge of the stream onto the little bank. He laid Kiba down settling on top of him. Their lips came together, this kiss was gentle, loving, and slow. Kankuro's hands were on Kiba's shoulders needing the skin. As the Kiss deepened Kiba's grip on Kankuro's hair loosened and his hands slid down the boy's neck and spine, making him shiver.

Kiba pushed his hips into Kankuro's causing a fire to light in both of their blood. Kiba's mouth moved from Kankuro's to his jaw and neck. His hands frantically rubbed the sand nin's skin. Kankuro's hands played with Kiba's nipples making them grow perk.

Kiba continued to grind into the other boy making both of them grow painfully hard. Kankuro moaned out and arched his back into the smaller boy, needing more.

Kankuro slid his fingers into the water lapping at their feet. He let them cool in the air as he brought the wet digits to Kiba's entrance. Kiba felt them. The younger nin stilled a bit, waiting to be penetrated. Neither of them could control the lust enough to stop.

Kankuro slipped a finger into the boy, pulling a grimace and groan from him. Kankuro stopped and looked at him, "You sure you want to do this?" His voice was breathy and hoarse. Kiba nodded and pushed his skinny body down an Kankuro's fingers. Kankuro stuck another finger into Kiba. The younger boy jerked and clenched his muscles together. "Relax Kiba." Kankuro whispered into the others ear. His teeth and tongue played with an ear lobe. Kiba started to relax, Kankuro began to move the fingers around, causing Kiba to tense a little here and there.

When Kiba was ready Kankuro slowly slid into him. "Aauuhhn," Kiba cried out as it felt he was being ripped in two. Kankuro felt his heart wrench out for the pained look on Kiba's face. Then Kiba opened his eyes and met Kankuro's. "I-I want this." He said reading the other's mind. Kankuro nodded, but managed to wait before moving. He could feel the river of molten lust trying to devour his body.

Kiba didn't want to wait any longer so up pushed his hips up, Kankuro sliding further into him. Kiba nodded when Kankuro met his eyes. Lust flowed stronger in their veins than their chakra.

Slowly he pulled out and then pushed back in. Kiba met him. Kankuro went again, when Kiba seemed to be in less pain, Kankuro pulled one of his feet over his shoulder, going deeper into Kiba. As he did Kankuro hit something in the boy that made him see spots. Blood pooled in Kiba's groin as he moaned out in pleasure.

The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating. Kankuro sped up a little. With every thrust he managed to hit the spot in Kiba that made it almost too pleasurable for the boy.

Kankuro reached down fisting Kiba. He began to pump in time with his thrusts. Kiba could no longer hold back, he came into Kankuro's hand tightening his muscles around Kankuro's member. Kankuro moaned and bucked several more times before he came inside the boy.

Kankuro pulled out of the boy and collapsed next to him. Kankuro rolled on his side and pulled Kiba to his body. Kiba relaxed in his grip, "Mother will be mad if I'm home late." He said in an off handed tone.

"That is no longer your home, you're going to live with me." Kankuro said feeling foolishly possessive. Sex never made him say such things before, never made him care about the prospects of his lover. Kiba wasn't about sex though, Kankuro felt something else around him. Horny yeah, but something else too.

Kiba looked at the boy his eyes misting with fear. "You're going to take me away?" He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Being taken advantage of and then made fun of, he knew it was too good to be true.

"_The only thing a mother could love about you is your measly death. You a no child of mine." She sneered scornfully. "And you let me do it Kiba. You let me scorn you. Use you. Hit you. The same way you let everyone do it." She spit at his feet, the glob landing between his toes. "I should feet your mangy hide to the dogs." She lashed out at him. _

"Yes, and I'm going to keep you safe." Kankuro smiled kissing the top of Kiba's head. Kiba shook his head wondering how far the cruel joke would go before it would stop. He turned away, feeling sick to his stomach. Deceit craved his company.

"When all else fails turn to the morning star." Kiba whispered to himself. He brought a sand encrusted hand to his face, trying to wipe away the memory of betrayal. No one could be different for him.

"Kiba?" Kankuro asked unsurely, his hand hovered over the leaf nin's shoulder. He tried to think of what he would do with Gaara, but that was impossible, because he would never have sex with his brother. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Everything ends the same way doesn't it." Kiba shouldered the ground lifting himself up. Without looking at the puppet master he walked to his clothes pulling them on. He winced feeling the stretch and rip of his anus. He could ignore it though, really it wasn't bad compared to hurts from his mother.

Kankuro stood grabbing a hold of Kiba's arm. The leaf nin looked at the intruding fingers blankly. He wondered if they would squeeze, yank and then hit. "Kiba look at me." The leaf nin did not turn around. Defiance with his mother lead to injury, but right now he felt too broken to care.

"_Kiba you worthless shit, you don't have the right to look at me. Get outside where you belong." His mother spat angrily. He limped toward the door she already took the liberty of beating him. She could injure him more than any mission he went on. He could feel the little tears in his skin from her long wolf like nails. Not only on his arms, but everywhere, back, chest, scalp, nothing passed her thorough attack. For all of the pain bubbling along his body, it was his mind that suffered more. _

"When life is nothing but a joke we must all learn to laugh." Kiba jerked his arm, intent on freeing it and leaving. He couldn't call the house his mother lived in home, but that was where he planned on returning to. He had things to do, cuts to receive. Why put it off?

"Only it's not. I'm not. The fucking life you deal with isn't." Kankuro didn't let go, but he didn't strain his grip, didn't tighten it either.

Kiba's tense arm slacked, and his head dropped, chin to chest. "I'm not meant for anything but using, so I guess I can't really blame you. I guess I put myself in this situation." 'Maybe, for once, I should take myself out of it.' Kiba closed his tired eyes, when his frantic mind was what needed the rest.

"Kiba I can't help you if you push me away." Kankuro pleaded.

The leaf nin turned slowly, a sarcastic grin plastered over his face. "Succubus come in the night devouring the souls of innocent young girls, can the innocent be blamed?" Kiba felt like he was on fire, a terrible consuming fire eating him from the inside out. The burning flames licked his chest and mouth, and he realized what the fire carried, what it embodied, hate. The curling feeling pushed its way into his mind, searing his thoughts and cradling his sanity.

"What are you saying? Do you even know?" Kankuro could see a sharp glint lying behind Kiba's eyes. The same controlling spark that Gaara carried. "Just trust me."

"I have no reason. I own no glimmer of righteous hope. Kankuro you broke me already, what more do you want?" Kiba shook his head in despair and self loathing. He knew what Kankuro did, and he knew that he allowed it, even urged it forward. He could not blame the puppet master.

"I want to fix you. Make you whole." Kankuro stepped closer unable to stop himself. Kiba sounded… suicidal. Kankuro wanted to stop that crippling feeling.

"How do you replace the contents of a cracked egg?"


End file.
